Sam Witwer
|DOB = October 20, 1977 |birthplace = Glenview, Illinois, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1022429/ }} Sam Witwer is one of the supporting actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Mr. Hyde. Biography 'Early Life' Witwer grew up in Glenview, Illinois, a small suburb outside of Chicago. He attended Glenbrook South High School, during which time he was involved in drama and theater classes, as well as being the lead singer of a high school band called "Love Plumber". He attended the Juilliard School for a time before moving to Los Angeles. 'Career' Witwer claims that his first on-screen credit was that of a Chicago Bulls commercial. He soon found himself in speaking roles on hit television series, such as ER. Witwer's first major recurring role came in the form of portraying Lt. Crashdown on Battlestar Galactica, although he has credited much of his current success to his role as Neil Perry on the Showtime series Dexter. Witwer also appeared as Private Wayne Jessup in the movie The Mist. From 2008 to 2009, Witwer was cast Season 8 of Smallville as Davis Bloome, a charming paramedic who struggles with a darkness within as he is the human camouflage of Doomsday, a character in the comics best known for being the only villain to have killed Superman. While Witwer played Davis, Doomsday was played by stuntman Dario Delacio. Although uncredited, Witwer also played the full-physical form of the show's version of Zod at the end of the Season 8 finale (while the role would later be played in Season 9 by British actor Callum Blue). Witwer's performance in Smallville was incredibly well-received, and he has stated that his experience on the show had opened more opportunities for him in the future of acting. Witwer made a cameo appearance in The Walking Dead as a dead (zombie) soldier in a tank in the Season 1 episode "Days Gone Bye" which reunited him with director Frank Darabont from The Mist. Witwer starred in the North American remake of Being Human. He played the role of vampire Aidan Waite. He voiced Ocean Master in the animated film Justice League: Throne of Atlantis for the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series, replacing fellow Star Wars actor Steven Blum from Justice League: War. ''Star Wars'' Career As a lifelong Star Wars fan, Witwer provided both his voice and likeness for lead character Galen Marek/Starkiller (Darth Vader's secret apprentice) in the 2008 video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and 2010 sequel Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. He has since received much praise for his contribution to the role. He has also voiced Darth Sidious (Emperor Palpatine) in both games. He reprised this role for one episode in season 2 of Star Wars Rebels, namely "The Siege of Lothal." For Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Witwer had also vocally performed the Son in a three episode story arc (known as the Mortis trilogy) in Season 3 as well as the iconic Sith Lord Darth Maul in the Season 4 finale episodes and in four episodes of Season 5. He also lent his voice for Darth Maul in other projects such as the Star Wars: Episode I Brisk commercial as well as the Cartoon Network special Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Sam attended The Clone Wars Season 5 Red Carpet Premier in Orlando, Florida on August 24, 2012 during Celebration VI along with some of his co-stars Matt Lanter, James Arnold Taylor, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Daniel Logan, Stephen Stanton and Ashley Eckstein, as well as Supervising Director Dave Filoni. During Celebration VI, he also had his own panel called Sam Witwer "The Maul Within" on August 26, 2012. In 2013, he attended for the first time the annual event, Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida for a three-day weekend and fans praised him for his roles in The Force Unleashed games and on The Clone Wars. During the live show "Behind the Force", Sam showed his acting skills by saying one or two lines of the characters that he's played in the Star Wars universe. Sam Witwer voiced Darth Maul and Emperor Palpatine in the video game Disney Infinity 3.0 and Battlefront. Witwer also voices Emperor Palpatine on the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. Sam also guest voiced an alien in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Gallery Gallery of behind the scenes stills released to promote the actor. BTS 601 06.png BTS 604 01.png Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast